rozartio vampire una nueva aventura
by soldado dragon
Summary: una historia sobre moka y sus amigos con personajes propios
1. Chapter 1

Rosario vampiro

vampiro + vampiro

¡Calla!--grito el padre de moka al momento de atacar nuevamente a Tsukune

Mas el tiempo simplemente se detuvo

Él mira esto un momento y después dijo

Kasim—el padre de moka paresia molesto-- no ves que estoy atendiendo a una visita muy importante.

¿Por que tanto teatro?—una vos profunda inundo la habitación-- ¿por que la farsa?

¿De que hablas?—el vampiro trato de sonar indiferente--¡no te entiendo!

De haberlo querido—un hombre moreno barbado usando ropas árabes aparéese frente a el-- lo abrías eliminado de un solo golpe.

No seria divertido hacerlo de un solo golpe—el padre de moka trataba de denotar indiferencia y frialdad en su vos-- no crees

No permitiré que lo lastimes mas--dijo el hombre al ponerse frente a Tsukune

¡Lastimarlo!—el vampiro anfitrión paresia ofendido-- siquiera lo e tocado realmente.

Sabes quien esta tras esa puerta—el visitante señala la puerta--¡ sabes que te odiara si lo matas!

No es necesario eliminarlo—el padre de moka se sentó en su silla-- se rendirá como lo asen todos los humanos---el comenzó a jugar con su cabello-- y así ella vera que el no vale la pena.

¡Yo no lo creo así!—le dijo el visitante al mirar a Tsukune a los ojos

¿Que dices?—el padre de moka no creía lo que oía

Mira su mirada está llena de determinación preferirá morir antes de rendirse

El padre de moka se acerca a skune y lo mira fijamente

Y que me aconsejas—el padre de moka volvió a jugar con su cabello-- vampiro del desierto

Deja que te quite el rosario—le dijo tranquilamente-- dale una esperanza, hazle creer en el mismo

Así de simple kasim—el paresia incrédulo de las palabras de el vampiro de medio oriente.

Si así de simple bobo—el saco un plano echo en un pergamino-- necesito acaso acerté e un diagrama

se ara a tu manera esta ves—el hizo el ademan de que se retirara-- ahora si me disculpas.

Si claro los dejo a solas—el miro a los dos contendientes-- té vera mas tarde

El desconocido se va

Una hora mas tardé

Asta tu hija vio tu teatro,--Kasim le sonrió burlonamente--es mas lista de lo que aparenta

Kasim no nos hagamos tontos—el padre de moka lo miro desafiante-- sé que esta s aquí por una razón

Primera quería mostrarte quien fue el que robo el peligroso espejo de lilith—el iba a mostrar una imagen en una burbuja

Eso ya lo sabia y ya arregle cuentas con mi hija—el padre de moka levanto su índice-- no se sentara cómodamente en unos días

Segunda solo vine a visitarte para decirte—el vampiro de medio oriente lo mira macabramente-- que mis hijas irán a la academia youkai

Ambos vampiros escucharon un grito aterrador que se perdía en la lejanía

Creo que el director ya supo la noticia—el padre de moka bajo la mirada

Bien me retiro—kasim le dio la espalda al padre de moka para retirarse cuando.

Así como así kasim, sin amenazas, sin insultar mi inteligencia—el le dijo con ironia-- estas mas que amable este día

Mira aun hay un plato con tu nombre en él—el lo miro con desafió--¡ así que no me provoques!

Así como hay un lugar en mi pared para!tu cabeza!--le respondió el desafió

Rosario vampire estudio gonzo y takayaki trabajo solo es por diversión.

Me uno a los fics de rosario vampire en español que es una comunidad muy reducida espero esto les agrade y algo mas ¿alguien sabe como se llama el padre de moka?

_Siempre contra el mal en alas de la luz y la oscuridad su humilde escritor soldado dragon. _


	2. Chapter 2

Rosario vampiro

Nuevo semestre + nuevos alumnos + nuevos problemas

Soy Aono tsukune y soy estudiante de segundo año en la escuela youkai es el momento de regresar nuevamente tras las vacaciones de primavera

Joven vuelves a la escuela youkai otra ves¡?—el conductor de el autobús de la escuela youkai le sonreía mientras lo veía por el retro visor

Si ya me e acostumbrado¡-dijo un poco apenado- y no podría pensar en otra escuela¡

Jeje ese es el espíritu joven—le respondió el tétrico conductor- pero recuerde que siempre hay nuevos desafíos en cada esquina

Tsukune sonrió ante esa afirmación mientras miraba la barrera mientras la atravesaban

Que es eso?- miro en el espejo retrovisor, mientras una nube de humo se acercaba.

Un camello¡- grito tsukune al ver a su lado a un ungulado, corriendo a la misma velocidad del camión que lo trasportaba, sobre el venia una chica de pelo negro piel canela y ojos verdes.

Una chica?¡-dijo Tsukune al verla la joven lo miro e inmediatamente mostró unos enormes colmillos asustando terriblemente a tsukune,

Cada cosa que se ve¡-la chica sonrió burlonamente ante el efecto causado a tsukune- , mi padre tenia razón¡ esta escuela esta llena de sopesas-ella afusto las correas para motivar a el camello.

Adiós rábano¡-s le dijo el camello al momento de rebasarlo

Nos rebaso un camello?¡-grito el chico impresionado al ver la velocidad del animal

Jejeje¡ ellos han regresado—el conductor sonrió con una malicia inesperada- este año escolar será muy interesante

Todos los estudiantes no creen lo que ven

Que hermosa¡-dijo uno de los estudiantes al verla

Quien es ella?-se cuestiono otro que no le quitaba la vista de encima

De donde viene?—pregunto uno a quien ella miro fijamente

Que de donde vengo?—esa paresia la pregunta que paresia estar esperando,

Vengo yo de un lugar donde el dátil se da y las caravanas aun se ven pasar y si hay nos caes mal encomiéndate a ala es muy duro lose y eso que cuando el sol veas bajar mira bien ya que una luz al oeste veras esa será la señal de que frente a ti Arabia se mostrara y si hay tu vas no debes olvidar que muy listo hay que ser para no caer a su desierto cruel

Ella baja del camello dándole las riendas a Jin y a Rubi

Límpienlo denle agua y de comer¡ –antes de irse ella les arroja un par de monedas.

Escúchanos bien no—jin no termino la frase cuando vio lo que tenia en las manos

Es oro¡—los ojos de Rubi brillaron al ver la moneda áurea en sus manos.

Y esa es solo el propinas¡—el camello les hablo a ambos—así que empiecen a trabajar, que vengo desde Arabia y mis batas están muy cansadas.

Miau¡—dijo nekonome al ver a todos lados—¡algo me dice que pasaran cosas malas!

Discúlpeme¡ —la chica morena apareció tras nekonome-¿ donde esta la oficina del director?

PP.—tartamudeo la mujer gato- ¡por hay¡-le señalo nekonome

Gracias¡-le contesto la chica árabe y se encamino a donde la maestra le había indicado.

No , no pueden ser ellos¡-la maestra felina tembló de pies a cola- . ¡no otra ves¡

Así la misteriosa chica se dirijo a la oficina del director provocando reacciones a el cuerpo de catedráticos

Esto es terrible¡-dijo tsesubo al ver a la chica que camino frente a el

Ahora que recuerdo¡-golpeo co su puño su palma- el director me debe unos meses de vacaciones

E esperado este momento toda mi vida¡-el profesor de química, mezcla unos matrasez y tubos de ensayo en un bazo de precipitados.

A mi salud¡- dijo al beber el contenido del baso de precipitados.

Tras una nube de polvo... aparéese convertido en una paloma,

Genial así podré escapar-dice al momento de levantar el vuelo.

Toda la escuela se cimbra, al momento de que un enorme cohete tipo Apolo se eleva escuchándose.

Es un pequeño paso para la raza de los monstruos, pero es la única manera de sobrevivir.

El maestro de ciencias escapaba de lo que el llamaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Así se encontró con la maestra de matemáticas, con la que choco.

Tenga mas cuidado señorita-le regaño- no sabe quien soy yo

Al verla ella solo le dijo

No te metas en mi camino¡-dijo al señalarla acusadoramente- ¡o te are mudar antes tiempo tu piel!

Eso la ase recordar su pasado

¡Si me vuelves a molestar, te are cambiar antes de tiempo tu piel!—solo recuerda un par de labios diciéndole eso—la ultima persona que me dijo eso fue ella—se llevo su mano al mentón recordando- ¡no puede ser verdad!—sonrió con temor- ¿o si?-al pensar eso su rostro se vuelve azul

Pase por favor¡ –la vos del director le dio paso a su oficina

Así la joven árabe y el director se ven cara a cara

Bienvenida señorita a la escuela youkai¡-el director saluda amablemente a la resisen llegada- es un gusto recibir, a la hija de uno de nuestros mas ilustres egresados.

A mi también me da gusto venir aquí¡-respondió el amable saludo del director.

Señorita—el director cambia su tono de vos a serio- ¡solo diré esto una ves ¡

El director camina seriamente en dirección a la recién llegada y ...le suplica

Por favor¡-dice colocando sus manos en pose de ruego- ¡Por favor no destruya mi escuela!

No se preocupe por eso—la chica le sonríe- mi padre acepta pagar el seguro, que le pidió en mi inscripción esta afuera.

El director se dirige a su ventana, donde un grupo de beduinos esta descargando oro de una enorme caravana.

Solo una ultima cosa—nuevamente el director la mira con seriedad-¡ hay una nueva regla en la escuela!

¿Cual es señor director?—pregunto curiosa

Que da estrictamente prohibió—una pancarta con la regla cayo tras el director-¡comerse a otros alumnos!

Disculpe decía algo? –la vampiresa miraba con mas atención un libro de recetas que al director

Que esta leyendo señorita?¡-pregunto el director preocupado por el libro

Ella le muestra el titulo del libro "mil y una formas de cocinar a un vampiro "

Diríjase a la ceremonia de apertura¡-le ordeno el director al retirarle ese libro.

Por todos los dioses abre echo lo correcto—se decía si mismo el director- lo pensare tras contar la colegiatura.

En el auditorio, la noticia es la nueva estudiante que ha venido..asta Moka y sus amigos están hablando de ella.

Así que la viste cuando venia a la escuela?—preguntaba moka a tsukune

Así es—decía mientras se ponía un poco azul- ¡y me mostró unos enormes colmillos!

Tal ves sea otro vampiro¡ desu—exclamaba la brujita

Lo que nos faltaba—decía con desgano la súcubo-¡otro vampiro!

No es una de tus hermanas?—preguntaba la mujer de nieve recordando de mala gana la llegada de Kokoa

No lo creo!—respondió la vampiresa- mi única hermana en la escuela youokai es Kokoa

Así que este es el auditorio¡?—la joven árabe trataba de abrirla sin éxito- ¡la puerta esta un poco dura!

De un fuerte impacto ella vuela la puerta provocando una fuerte ráfaga de viento que , elevo algunas faldas provocando sangrados nasales en los chicos y vergüenza en las chicas

Es la chica recién llegada¡ desu—clamo youkari mientras trataba de mantener su falda en su lugar

Es muy fuerte¡-clamo tsukune

Que pasa moka?-Tsukune nota que moka repentinamente se muestra alterada, como si la conociera a pesar de nunca haberse visto.

Mi nombre es amirak de judesns¡-clamo la joven árabe

Mi nombre es akashia moka¡-le respondió la vampiresa de pelo rozado.

Por que te muestras con tu falsa imagen?—pregunto la recién llegada-¡ muéstrate tal cual eres!

Que pasa desu?—preguntaba inquita la pequeña hechicera

Moka conoces a esta chica¡?—pregunto tsukune a su amiga

Ella no respondió solo tomo la mano te tsukune para que de un tirón le retirara el rosario del cuello tras lo cual apareció moka sellada

¡Hora de pelear¡-gritaron ambas, antes de lanzarse una contra otra

Con su rapidez habitual moka ataca a su rival con su poderosa patada, mas esta la bloque con su ante brazo y contra ataco con su puño libre, el cual fue bloqueado por moka con su brazo izquierdo.

Todo el auditorio se cimbraba ante el combate de los dos vampiros, asta que rubi apareció usando un traje de oficial de policía y sonando fuertemente un silbato.

Ustedes dos—la bruja mayor señalo a las dos chicas-¡ a la oficina del director!

Kokoa camina a el auditorio, planeaba como retirar de manera definitiva el rosario de su hermana. mas se tropezó con una chica de su tamaño de piel morena y pelo negro corto.

Mira a donde caminas baka¡-le grito en su típico tono a la desconocida

Ella solo la miro y le dijo

Hueles muy bien¡-mientras le mostraba dos colmillos muy filosos

En la oficina del director moka y amirak se encontraban frente al directos

Señoritas les recuerdo claramente—les dijo en un tono lugubre- que no deben pelear en la escuela especialmente, utilizando sus poderes.

No se lo que me paso director—respondió moka completamente apenada- solo la vi y me puse como loca

Puedo decirte lo mismo—respondió amirak

Creo que necesitan unas clases especiales—el director se llevo una mano al menton- acerca de sus especies nekonome sensei

El director llamo a la catedrática felina

La maestra gata entro temerosa la oficina del director usando un escudo antimotines para protegerse

Que le pasa maestra?—pregunto moka ante las acciones de nekonome.

Es solo por si se llevan como sus padres¡-le respondió nekonome

Nuestros padres ya se conocían?¡-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

Eso se los explicare mas tarde—indico nekonome quien no dejaba de vigilarlas- por ahora síganme, les daré una pequeña clase privada

Sin saber como los amigos de moka se unen a esta, para la primer clase de biología vampi rica.

Nekonome se aclaro la garganta y comenzó

Como sabrán la especie vampi rica no solo se conforma por un grupo, todo lo contrario la especie esta distribuida por todo el globo terráqueo, exceptuando los círculos polares árticos y antárticos.

A que vampiro le gusta el frió¡-respondió amirak

Sus especies son-bajo una fotografía de moka-_hominis nocturna orientalis _ o vampiros orientales, estos se encuentran distribuidos en china meridional ,Corea, Vietnam, Taiwán ,Japón y parte de las islas sur occidentales de Asia . también hay pequeñas colonias de esta especia en sitios como norte América y Rusia.

La señorita amirak—muestra una imagen de amirak- es un _hominis nocturna maduorientalis, _ un vampiro del medio oriente su distribución geográfica es toda la península arábiga incluyendo Afganistán, Pakistán Serbia. parte de Israel ,Jordania y Egipto aunque hay colonias muy resientes en países como México y centro América.

Su verdadero aspecto en relación a su apariencia también es muy variable, mientras los vampiros orientales cambian a cabello blanco y ojos rojos los vampiros de medio oriente cambian completamente su forma sus colmillos crecen de manera considerable su piel se vuelve mas oscura y dura asta parecer una piedra y sus ojos parecen dos llamas encendidas.

También su alimentación es muy variable, mientras el vampiro oriental bebe la sangré de humanos el vampiro de medio oriente come vampiros.

Que?- todos gritaron al mismo tiempo al escuchar la declaración de nekonome

Así es todo en la naturaleza tiene un equilibrio—hablo amirak- el sol alimenta el pasto , el pasto es consumido por las vacas, que son consumidas por los humanos, que son consumidos por los vampiros y nosotros consumimos esos vampiros, ya que para todo depredador hay uno mas grande.

La chica araba la mira con hambre mientras dise

Sabes lo bien que te verías en una cama de lechugas, cubierta de aceite de olivo, con una manzana en tu boca, sazonada con un poco de aderezo ingles.

Esa imagen cruza las mentes de todos los presentes provocando un leve sangrado en l nariz de Tsukune

Señorita¡-hablo nekonome un poco nerviosa-¡ recuerde que mientras este en esta escuela, no puede comerse a ningún otro alumno!

Lo se pero fuera de la periferia de la escuela no hay ningún impedimento—volvió a mirar a moka con hambre- hay la cadena trófica, puede seguir su curso natural.

Y por que al verse, quisieron acabarse?—pregunto kurumo con curiosidad.

Debe ser algo en sus genes.—respondió la maestra gata- sus padres también se odiaban a muerte

Tras la clase todos salen de salón un poco preocupados por la situación ya que nunca habían escuchado de que un vampiro, tuviera depredadores y esta paresia muy interesada en comerse a su amiga.

Fue cuando escucharon un gritito

Esa no es—pensaba en vos alta Tsukune al el inconfundible tono de vos de Kokoa

Quítenmela, quítenmela¡- pedía a gritos Kokoa mientras se zarandeaba del cuello a la misma chica con la que se tropezó camino al auditorio.

Amaris¡-exclamo amirak-¡ cuantas veces te a dicho mama ,que no comas cosas en la calle pueden acerté daño!

Conoces a esta chica? Desu—preguntaba yukari

Claro bruja de bosquecillo—le respondió la chica árabe- es mi hermana menor

La joven árabe toca su mandíbula asiéndola soltar a Kokoa

Sabia muy bien!—clamo la mencionada mientras se relamía los labios.

Te voy a-Kokoa no termino ya que cayo desmayada, con el típico garabato de mareo

Que te pasa hermana?—se preguntaba una preocupada moka mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar a su hermana.

No es para tanto—dijo amirak- solo le bebió un poco de sangre eso es todo—ella comenta a dar una explicación- Ella es muy pequeña para comerse a un vampiro—les sonrió al decirles eso- ya que aun no desarrolla la suficiente fuerza mandibular, de lo contrario ella ya seria historia.

Todos la miraron con una gotita en la cabeza

No me miren así-les dijo en un tono de sentirse ofendida- todo lo que ella necesita es-ella tomo la mandíbula de Kokoa y la clavo en el cuello de tsukune-¡es un poco de sangre de su amigo el humano!

El no lo es desu!—respondía una nerviosa yukari

Es un monstruo, como el resto de nosotros—recalco kurumo

El no es un humano!—dijo mizore en su típico tono

En lo único que estoy de acuerdo—les respondió con melancolía- es que hay veces que los humanos, son los perores monstruos del mundo-

Nos vemos—les dijo antes de darse media vuelta y retirarse con su hermana

Vamonos amiris—le dijo a su hermana que la siguiera

Si hermana!—le respondió la mencionada

Kokoa abrió lentamente lo ojos y

Suélteme maldito pervertido!- grito y pateo al pobre muchacho

En sus habitaciones Amirak ayuda a amaris a desempacar ella ve que su hermana esta un poco triste así que decide hablarle.

Como te fue en el viaje desde Londres hermana?—le pregunto amirak a amaris.

Bien¡-le respondió con desgano

Que te pasa?—ella sentia que su hermana estaba triste

Es Papa¡-respondió- me trajo a esta escuela, por que cree que el es una mala influencia para mi.

Como íbamos a saber que las iguanas súper inteligentes que el desarrollo—bajo su mirada un poco avergonzada-¡ tratarían de conquistar el mundo!

Si, si fue un accidente!—su hermana se rasco la nuca no sabiendo que hacer- a cualquiera le pasa! pero una escapo!—se llevo la mano al mentón-¿ donde podrá estar ahora ?

Mientras en un país donde no pasa nada

Y recuerden compañeros yo soy la verde!—en un palco el reptil es candidato para jefe delegacional

La iguana, la iguana¡—gritan sus simpatizantes mientras mueven banderas y muestran sus carteles.

De regreso a la escuela youkai

Ya aparecerá¡-dijo amirak sin prestarle mas importancia

De improviso una de sus maletas se movió

Que fue eso?-le pregunto la hermana mayor a la menor

Que fue que?—trato de sonar inocente pero se le veía nerviosa.

La maleta volvió a moverse

Abre esa maleta¡-le ordeno su hermana

Con una mueca de desgano la abrió y de ella salió, un pequeño cachorro de lobo que la miro con profundos y tiernos ojos.

Amaris no puedes traer a tu mascota aquí¡-le grito un poco irritada a su hermana menor

Pero iba a estar muy sola aquí¡-le respondió cabizbaja- ¡no tengo amigos!

Pero es peligroso que el este aquí¡-trato de sonar autoritaria-¿ que pasa si el se transforma?

Hermana¡-la pequeña mira con ojos tristes a la mayor cuando esta nota que algo falta

Ah y donde esta el pequeñín?—se pregunto con miedo

El pequeño cachorro ya había salido de las habitaciones y se dirigió al patio donde fue visto por rubi

Quien eres tu?—pregunto la bruja mayor al cachorrito-¿ estarás perdido?

Ella recogió al cachorrito ,quien coloco su carita en su pecho pareciendo bastante cómodo.

Eres un travieso¡-Rubi veía divertida la actitud del cachorrito

Jin no pudo evitar ver esa escena e indignado se acerco a ellos y le dijo al cachorrito.

¡Mira bien perro no hay suficiente espacio hay para los dos—señalo al perrito con una vena en la cabeza- así que uno tendrá que irse!

¡Y ya sabemos quien se ira!- respondió el cachorro al momento de saltar de el regazo de rubi y transformarse en un gigantesco lobo quien trato de comerse a jin.

¡Auxilio!- grito el joven hombre lobo mientras trataba de que las mandíbulas del animal no se serraran sobre el ,

Ese grito fue escuchado por sus compañeros que corrieron a auxiliarlo

Que es eso desu?—se preguntaba la joven hechicera al ver a el lobo

Es un enorme lobo¡-clamo con preocupación tsukune

De donde demonios salió¡?—se preguntaba kurumo

Rápido tsuke—moka coloco la mano de tsuke sobre su pecho- o devorara a jin sempai

Tras la escena de transformación aparéese moka sellada

Dos veces en un día-dijo Moka sellada al momento de prepararse para atacar cuando.

Saiber suéltalo¡-le ordeno la pequeña amaris

El lobo miro a las dos hermanas árabes y les ladeo la cabeza

Escúpelo!- ordeno amarik

El procedió a complacer las ordenes de la chica árabe y regreso a ser el pequeño cachorro.

Saiber ya te he dicho que no comas basura¡—le reprendió amaris por tratar de comerse al lobo

Oigan¡-clamo el hombre lobo completamente cubierto de saliva

Este perro es suyo?—pregunto moka sellada al mirar con desafió a la vampiro del desierto,

Si lo es que aras al respecto?—le respondió

Les mostrare su lugar¡-respondió la moka sellada

Antes que el combate inicie la vos del director calma a las dos

A mi oficina¡-ordeno el director a las dos chicas

Si señor—respondieron

Bueno este es el capitulo dos de esta historia espero que les este gustando con respecto a como llamo a moka cuando tiene el pelo blanco no se me ocurrió otra forma de llamarla

_Rosario vampire estudio gonzo y takayaki trabajo solo es por diversión._

Siempre contra el mal en alas de la luz y la oscuridad su humilde servidor soldado dragón


End file.
